


Introductions

by RavenLilyRose



Series: Separate, Not Apart [2]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Childhood Friends, Gen, Kid James T. Kirk, Kid Spock (Star Trek), Vulcan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:46:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25214140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavenLilyRose/pseuds/RavenLilyRose
Summary: There was a small human child peeking out from behind the legs of the human woman.--Baby James Kirk and baby Spock meet for the first time. They can't do anything like normal people, though, so here are their first introductions.
Relationships: Amanda Grayson & Winona Kirk, James T. Kirk & Spock
Series: Separate, Not Apart [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1826005
Comments: 10
Kudos: 198





	Introductions

**Author's Note:**

> Two in one day, wow! If you've already read "Warm Chocolate Milk," the other work in this series, you will notice that I'm not going in order. You might want to get used to it, because this 'verse is never going to be in order.
> 
> Anyway, thanks to PrairieDawn who commented on "Warm Chocolate Milk" and gave me some ideas, including the one about Winona moving her family to Vulcan. It was very helpful, and I enjoyed talking to you, so thanks!
> 
> I hope you enjoy this, let me know what you think of babys Jim and Spock!
> 
> Make good life choices, be kind people, I love you all!

There was a small human child peeking out from behind the legs of the human woman. It was only possible for the child to be mostly hidden behind her legs because the woman was wearing a skirt. Had she been wearing pants, her legs would have been too thin to hide the small child.

The child had very blue eyes, and very blond hair. Spock did not usually use the word 'very,' as it had variable definitions, and was therefore not adequately accurate. Nevertheless, it seemed to apply to the vibrant colors of this child.

Spock made eye contact with the child, and it retreated fully behind its mother.

Spock tilted his head. Fascinating.

The child peeked out again, slightly more cautiously. The adults were still talking above their heads. Spock did not understand why they needed to say what they did, as much of it seemed to be obvious, redundant, or otherwise unnecessary. Still, whatever their conversation consisted of, they had not yet taken notice of the interplay between the two young children.

Slowly, more of the child emerged from behind its mother, revealing that it was a he. Spock took note of that information.

Spock took a step forward, curious to see how the boy would react.

The boy tilted his head. Spock tilted his head in response and took another step forward. This time the boy also took a step forward. 

Taking that as an invitation, Spock took the few more steps required to reach the boy.

The boy looked up at him with curiosity written across his very human face.

Spock held up the ta'al. "I am Spock, son of Sarek."

The boy tilted his head again. "I'm James Tiberius Kirk."

The boy did not seem capable of pronouncing many of his consonants, but Spock was able to understand him adequately.

"Welcome, James. You will be living in the house next to that of my family, therefore it is reasonable to assume we will be seeing each other frequently. It is logical to acquaint ourselves with each other."

The boy looked at him, and suddenly grinned. "I like you!" he declared and, without any other warning, launched himself at Spock and latched on.

Spock looked at him, calculated the size of his body and the force he had exerted against the difference between Earth gravity and that of Vulcan, and looked helplessly at his mother.

\---

Winona Kirk had been unsure of her decision to move to Vulcan to escape the press and the memories, but she was more sure now than ever. 

She looked over to her long time friend and grinned. Her own overly emotional son had just attached himself to Amanda's little Vulcan. And if there was anything that Winona had learned after three years with Jimmy, it was that he didn't let go or give up. Amanda's baby Vulcan had no idea what he had gotten himself into.


End file.
